mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Inky
About 'Inky' Situated in Warehouse #9, on floor #555, down corridor #83, lives something incredible. Manufactured from years of tests, experiments, and hard work, Inky is a creation from merging one female human, with a strain of virus found in Japan. Inky, over the years has grown and morphed to great size. Scientists work round the clock to found out why, and how this has happened as it was unexpected. Inky started as a simple female, and now grows all over a wall. The warehouse she is kept in is huge; and it's a good job. It seems Inky's face has completely taken up the whole of her body, with no limbs, or organs still intact. The only thing left from her previous self is the face. The virus we picked up from Japan needed to be tested, so the Mansion volunteered to do so. Mike was our first choice, however he backed out when he came down with the flu. Our test subject had to be completely healthy. Back to Inky's appearance. As seen in the picture below, all that remains on the wall now is a face, although horribly distorted and stretched. One could even go as far as to say her face has 'cloned' itself and grown sideways. We have tried talking with Inky, but most Scientists get a squirt of her venomous oil, straight to the face. If inhaled, the oil can cause radiation poisoning. If actually ingested into the body, Inky's oil can cause heart attacks up to 2 minutes after exposure. We hope Inky will just die out soon, as this has gotten out of hand. As you can see, the newest 'face' to grow is skeletal, and very malnourished. It seems Inky is using nutrients primarily for her oldest face, and keeping herself looking as best she can. Situated below her, there are five pods, in which food is sent into her bloodstream. Usually cattle is used, but humans have been used in the past. As a result, Inky has seemed to have regained a sense. First it was hearing, and then sight. She is yet to smell again. As stated earlier, many Scientists have tried (and died) talking to Inky. Although she cannot speak, she lets out a moaning noise, which many mistake for sexual noises. Barry walked in last week and went to shoot her, as he thought Inky was sleeping with another man. Barry has had a crush on Inky since day one. Another of Inky's nasty exploits is her ability to summon the giant PUSSY from downstairs, up through a pipe and use it to attack enemies. The PUSSY is extra aggressive, it seems. We pitted Mike against the PUSSY and Inky one night, and there was no winner. They just continued to fight, until the warehouse was full of blood and vaginal tissue. Mike's claws needed replacing, too. Inky and PUSSY must have some sort of telepathic connection, as neither of them can speak (minus the GET. OUT), however once summoned, the PUSSY can be heard screaming insults left right and center. Scran referred to it as 'effing and jeffing'; a term we all laugh at hysterically.